Hot chocolate on December
by Chocoolatee
Summary: Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Hyukjae pada awal december. Manis dan menghangatkaN di bulan December


**Awal bulan December**, saat suhu telah mencapai titik beku aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Awal pertemuan yang ku kira konyol berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Masih ku ingat bagaimana dia bersama masalahnya itu berhasil membuatku terikat padanya. Terikat hingga sulit untuk melepaskannya.

**Hot Chocolate at December  
**

**Kyuhyuk**

** chocolate**

**.**

**..**

_**Flash Back**_

**Awal December**. Salju turun lumayan deras. Sudah pukul 4 sore. Bukannya pulang tapi aku malah duduk bersantai menikmati segelas cokelat panas bersama teman-temanku. Berkumpul untuk berbincang hal-hal lelucon dan tidak senonoh cukup membuatku lupa akan beban sekolah. Tugas, quiz dan ujian, semuanya lenyap.

"Kyuhyun,― kau tidak pulang?" tanya salah satu temanku yang punya tubuh paling tinggi diantara kami. Dia meletakkan uang di meja, dan berdiri ―bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tidak. Kalian duluan saja" jawabku

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm"

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya. Bye"

Aku tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Ku edarkan lagi pandanganku ke luar jendela. Ternyata tidak begitu buruk melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

**.**

**.. **

Merasa cukup untuk berleha-leha, akhirnya aku beranjak dari café itu. Saat keluar tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar dari sisi kananku.

Aku menoleh dan ternyata sebuah pertengkaran. Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Cih, bisa-bisanya mereka bertengkar di tempat seperti ini'

PLAK

Kakiku bergerak maju setapak. Tubuhku menegang saat namja berbadan cukup besar menampar namja bertubuh kecil. Orang itu sudah keterlaluan. Memperlakukan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan apapun. Dan namja bodoh itu, setelah di tampar bisa-bisanya dia hanya diam?

Aku masih memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Mungkin setelah puas menindas, si namja brengsek itu pergi, meninggalkan si namja yang menurutku bodoh.

Pelan, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari samping. Kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya mancung, bola mata hitam yang bulat, bibir pulmnya merah dan pipi nya tirus. Wajah manis ini, sepertinya tidak asing buatku. Tapi siapa?

Aku memberinya sekaleng cokelat panas. Dia menoleh lalu menatapku. "Untukku?" ucapnya ramah.

Aku mengangguk.

Ia mengambilnya sambil tersenyum agak kaku, mungkin karena luka di sudut bibirnya itu. Senyumannya manis. Manis sekali seperti saat kau sedang menyesap cokelat kental panas.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya pelan.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Kami seakan tenggelam akan kenikmatan. Dia menikmati cokelatnya dan aku menikmati manis wajahnya. Cih, terdengar sangat berlebihan.

Dia menoleh menatapku, dan memajukan tubuhnya. "Kau ? Kau murid Shaphire High School juga ya?" tanyanya ceria.

Aku baru ingat. Dia adalah kakak kelasku―seniorku. Aku baru sadar kalau dia juga sedang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku.

"Iya"

Ia tertawa kecil "Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu, ya?"

Sesaat, aku melihatnya aneh. Apa dia tipe orang yang mudah melupakan masalah.

"Kau saja yang kurang beruntung kalau begitu" ucapku ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah depan.

Ia tertawa kecil lagi. "Hahaha, ia kau benar. Aku memang selalu kurang beruntung"

Sungguh, ingin sekali mengorek dadanya. Setelah dimaki, ditampar, dia masih bisa tertawa?

"Hei"

"Apa?"

"Kau, lihat yang tadi?"

Aku diam. Lalu mengangguk.

Dia tertawa lagi, namun kali ini terlihat sedih. "pasti terlihat sangat lucu"

"Iya, menyedihkan "

Ia tidak membalas, dan memilih untuk memandang kaleng yang ada di tangannya.

"Lukamu tidak apa-apa?" aku mengulurkan sapu tanganku. Ia menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ―jika kau ingin tahu" ucapnya sambil meraba lukanya

"Tadi―kenapa tidak melawan?" tanyaku penasaran

"Untuk apa? Kalau aku melawan pada akhinya aku akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Bagaimanapun juga diakan pacarku" jawabnya, masih tersenyum. Memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Bodoh ya"ucapku ketus "Kenapa tidak putus saja?"

Dia ternyesum sambil menunduk. "Iya bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Padahal aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian"

"Kau bahagia dengannya?"

"entahlah"

Ada perasaan aneh di dadaku. Dan ada perasaan ingin melindungi semenjak aku menatapnya. Apa aku menyukai orang ini?

Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya, sampai pada akhirnya mulutku bergerak. "Aku bisa membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya kalau kau mau"

Dan perkataanku itulah menjadi awal dari ikatan kami berdua. Tanpa tahu nama dan asal usul dari masing –masing kami, dengan mudahnya setelah itu kami menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Yang ku tahu, dari ucapanku itu aku berjanji untuk membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan.

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku menjatuhkan diri? Kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya?

Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pertama?

**.**

**.**

**1 minggu **setelah itu, dia datang kepadaku dengan wajah dan tubuh yang penuh luka. Dia berkata kalau kekasihnya tahu kalau kami berdua menjadlin hubungan. Dan saat itulah, dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah putus dan lebih memilih bersamaku.

Tak terbayang bagaimana bahagianya aku saat itu. Saat itu, yang ku yakini― tidak ada kebahagian lain selain bisa bersamanya.

Lee Hyukjae― namanya. Pacarku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku.

.

.

**13 December**

"kyu?!" gumamnya tak percaya melihat keadaanku. Dia berlari dan berjongkok di hadapanku.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di ruangan dance, salah satu ruangan yang tidak pernah terpakai di sekolah ini. Aku melonggarkan dasiku dan bersender di dinding.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajahku.

"Akh,! Hyuk, pelan-pelan"

"Kenapa wajahmu? Kenapa bisa babak beluk seperti ini?!" tanyanya khawatir.

"Dia tidak terima kalau aku merebutmu darimu?" Ucapku

"Dia?" tanyanya bingung, tapi ku yakin dia pasti mengerti siapa yang ku maksud

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia tak akan memukulmu Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mengenal wajahmu?!"

"Aku yang datang, Hyukkie"

"Kenapa?!"

"Memberi dia pelajaran!"

"Berhenti menyakitimu sendiri!"

"Aku lebih sakit jika dia terus-terusan menyakitimu!" teriakku agak kencang

"Itu sudah masalah kemarin, Kyu. Sekarang aku itu milikmu, bukan mi―"

"Dia memintaku untuk melepaskanmu"

"Mwo?"

"Dia memintaku untuk putus denganmu"

"lalu. .apa jawabanmu?"

"Bodoh, sampai mati pun aku tidak mau melepaskanmu!"

Dia tertawa lalu mengusap luka-lukaku.

"Hyuk―" ku tarik tangannya dan menatap matanya. "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku"

Dia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia melepaskan tangannya, menangkup kedua tangannya di pipiku, kemudian mengecup dahiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun"

Aku memeluknya, memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan, dahi pipi dan beralih ke bibirnya. Aku mencium, melumat bibirnya sementara tanganku mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring di lantai.

Hyukkie meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher ku dan meremas lembut rambutku. Aku terus menciumnya, mengulum bibirnya, menyesapi , dan menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya, membuatnya mengerang rendah saat lidah kami saling bertemu. Aku semakin menindihnya, membuat tubuh kami semakin bersentuhan. Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke balik kemejanya. Ku rasakan tubuhnya menggigil saat ku sentuh perut dan dadanya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyuk" ucapku sambil mengecup dahinya. Ku lihat matanya yang sayu, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus kearahku. Dan kami-pun kembali saling memeluk

Aku tak peduli rasa sakit yang mendera di tubuhku. Aku tak peduli seberapa luka yang ku dapatkan. Asal itu demi Hyukjae, aku rela. Aku hanya ingin Hyukjae selalu bersamaku. Karena aku begitu mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**22 December**

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh,Hyuk?"

"Kyu, aku―"

"Kau sudah janji untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kyu, dengarkan dulu―!"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan omonganmu, tapi aku lebih percaya kalau luka di lengan dan wajahmu dia pelakunya!

"Kyu, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya se―"

PLAK

Tanpa bisa dicegah, aku menamparnya untuk pertama kali. Dia jatuh di hadapanku.

Aku menghancurkannya.

Ku lihat badannya bergetar memegang pipinya. Air mata itu akhirnya tumpah.

"Kau juga sudah janji untuk tidak bermain fisik denganku" gumamnya sambil terisak. "Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sebentar. Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti mengganggu kita berdua. Hanya itu."

Jahat. Tanganku kenapa begitu jahat.

Sunyi. Aku mematung. Perasaan bersalah memojokkanku. Serendah ini kah aku memperlakukannya?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis kuat dihadapanku. Tapi yang paling menyedihkan, dia menangis karena aku pelakunya.

.

..

Aku mengalungkan syal tebal kelehernya. Memakaikan topi kupluknya lalu memakaikan sarung tangannya. Aku tahu dia memperhatikanku dari tadi, dan aku sama sekali belum berani menatap matanya.

"Kyu-"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kyuhyun" dia menarik tangannya dan menarik jaketku.

Aku menatapnya

"Maafkan aku" gumamnya

Aku terkejut. Kenapa harus dia yang meminta maaf. Kau memang bodoh Hyuk. Lebih bodoh yang ku perkirakan. Pantas saja, banyak orang yang menindasmu.

Aku menggeleng meletakkan dahiku di dahinya. Aku menutup mata dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak salah, bodoh. Jadi jangan meminta maaf" ucapku sebelum mengecup bibirnya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf" lanjutku sambil mengelus pipinya.

Hyukjae menarikku membuat ku kaget. Dia menciumku penuh di bibir lalu melepaskan jaketku.

"Hyuk?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bercinta? Kanapa dengan mukamu itu?"

"Cih...Kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang Hyuk?" tanyaku nyengir. Dia menggangguk yang membuatku tertawa. Aku menggendongnya lalu membawanya ke tempat yang lebih privasi.

.

.

Setidaknya ini akan menjadi malam salju yang manis dan hangat. Sama seperti cokelat kental panas.

Manis dan menghangatkan di bulan December

Persetan dengan orang diluar sana yang ingin mengambil Hyukkie ku. Aku akan mempertahankannya. Membuatnya bagaimana merasakan kebahagian, seperti halnya yang pernah kuucapkan sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**..**

**END**

**saat baca komik Yuuki Obata-sense #plak  
**


End file.
